He's still the one
by sasukerox
Summary: Lil bit song fic “So you still love the leech?” he scoffed. Bella uses a song to explain to Jacob how much she means to him. But the lyrics also contain how much she loves Edward. Note: I'm sitll a newbie XD Not a good summary... One shot


A/N: Last Twilight series fic, I promise! Because I have nothing to write about. I just want Jacob to realize that Edward is the only one for Bella! But I broke it to him 10x less extreme than I would have wanted to. _You're still the one _by _Shania Twain _made me cry I think two times (of course, while quietly reading their conversation on pg. 510 and 511 in **NEW MOON**

**I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does! If I did, Jacob would have died in New Moon! (I'm so harsh XD)**

By the way, the setting is in Bella's room. Bella might be OOC…

Jacob scowled, his nostrils flaring. "How can you love someone like _him_? A leech, bloodsucker, an idiot for leaving someone like you. He doesn't care for you Bella. Not like I do! He left and he do—"

"Stop!" I half shrieked, tears forming in my eyes. "Don't you _dare _talk about Edward like that!" My hands were wrapped around my torso—I was trying not to remind myself about the time of Edward's absence.

Jacob's eyes widened, and he looked away. "I'm sorry, Bella." He said quietly. "I forgot the reason why you do that—hold yourself like that."

I closed my eyes to stop my head from spinning. "W…why can't you see that Edward isn't like the vampires you think of? He's different Jacob—he cares." I whispered, the hot tears flowing down my cheeks.

He ignored my question. "Just tell me Bella," he looked up, pain clearly shown in his eyes. "After everything he did—I did—do you still feel the same way?" he asked, waiting for my reaction.

I knew he still loved me, but I never thought he would explode over something that was clear. I loved Edward Cullen more than anything in the world. He was my destiny.

"I would have lost myself if it wasn't you for you, Jake." I whispered, staring directly into his black orbs. "I thank you for that, and I owe you so much. But…" I trailed off. Jake grimaced, and looked away.

Immediately, a song was brought to mind. "Have you ever heard of the song, You're still the one?" I asked suddenly. He looked at me in disbelief. He slowly nodded, and I sighed deeply.

I opened my CD player, and replaced Edward's birthday gift with another CD. I pushed 'play' and waited. Jacob was calming down, but he was confused. Though, for one second, he eyed my room.

"Just wait for it." I murmured, closing my eyes. Seconds before what I was waiting for, I snapped open my eyes. "This is how I feel about you."

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life_

Different emotions were written on his face. "And…this is how I feel about Edward." I whispered quickly.

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

His fists clenched, as I pressed the 'stop' button. "So you still love the leech?" he scoffed. I glared at him, but nonetheless, nodded.

I thought he would have reacted worse. I released my breath that I didn't know I was holding. In an instant, my hands were held in Jacob's.

"If that's how you still feel…I understand. I won't let your feelings for him make the treaty harder to follow. But I still don't accept him. I'm sorry Bells." He whispered, and dropped my hands. He was at the window in a flash.

I could only watch, as he jumped out the window. He was right. My love for Edward shouldn't have to change the treaty. I curled up on my bed, sobbing my heart out.

"Shh," he murmured, his cold hand brushing my hair back. "E..edward." I cried, feeling him lye beside me. "Did you hear everything?" I asked, as he wrapped his cool arms around me. "I could hear what he was thinking from a mile back. But I heard what you were saying right before you played the CD." He whispered, stroking my cheek.

"But…couldn't Jacob smell you?" I asked, gazing up into his topaz eyes. "He did. But he didn't say anything. He truly wanted to know your feelings for him. A bloodsucker in the room, or not." I winced at how he used that name so easily.

"I wonder…" he murmured, pressing his cheek against my head.

"What?"

"Its…nothing. Its just…" he struggled with the right words. I hardly ever saw Edward struggle with words.

"He loves you, Bella. Too much. Yet, you rant on about me…are you sure you don't feel the same for him? I can understand how anyone would choose a dog over a reprobated idiot. It's quite fair. I left you, and told you to be human. If you don't want me, I'll step aside." His voice was filled with remorse.

I took his hands in mine, and gazed deeply into his liquid golden eyes, loosing myself completely. I shook my head, and squeezed his hands. "Please Edward…_never _doubt my love for you. And your not an idiot. How many times do I have to tell you, I have bad luck! I know you care for me, and you did what you thought was best. As for the reprobate part…" I snuggled closer to him, "I'll be damned as well." I whispered.

He stroked my hair and sighed. "About the CD…did you really mean that stuff about the dog?" he dropped the other topic. I flinched. "Y…yes." I muttered.

"And about me?" he breathed in my ear. "Yup," I smiled lightly, "You're the one, Edward."

A/N: Gosh, just wanted to post that up because I wrote it a couple of days ago, and I seriously want everyone to know that JACOB MUST DIE…GRRR… I just brought Edward in at the end, so that the story could finish maybe in a lighter mood.


End file.
